Latin American Union
|demonym = |formationdate = 6/01/2011 |formationtime = 10:32:58 AM |deleted = |government = Republic |image_ruler = Ai entity.JPG |ruler_width = 180px |ruler = Ai Entity |allianceflag = |alliance = The Last Remnants |forumurl = http://thelastremnants.com |seniority = June 19, 2011 |team = Aqua |teamseniority = 6/01/2011 |statisticsdate = 6/20/2011 |totalpop = 38,683 |civilians = 31,857 |soldiers = 6,826 |soldiereff = 9,420 |density = 52.57 people per mile |casualties = |attacking = |defending = |casualtyrank = |litrate = 23.14 |religion = Judaism |currency = Peso |infra = 2,999.00 |tech = 50 |nationstrength = 10,279.020 |rank = 8,670 |alliancerank = 144 |alliancecount = 188 |efficiency = 87.85 |landarea = 735.778 mile diameter |space = |environment = 1.5 |envnum = |defcon = 5 |mode = War |modedate = 6/01/2011 |state = Peace |nuke = No |number = |nativeresources = |slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} "Without good, no evil. Without want, no lack. Without desire, no need. The circuit is one, and one is the machine."—Ai Entity. The Latin American Union (officially abbreviated as LAU ) is a small, developing, and young nation at days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Latin American Union work diligently to produce Pigs and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Latin American Union is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Latin American Union to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Latin American Union allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Latin American Union believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Latin American Union will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Historical background The Latin American Union was originally formed around February 2010. Under the somewhat fair and just guidance of its ruler, Lightswarrior, the Latin American Union joined =LOST= shortly after its birth into planet Bob and it flourished into a fairly powerful nation. However, during the PB-NpO War the Union was severely weakened and dissent sprouted. At the same time, having lost much political power due to the course of the war, the Lightswarrior administration announced that Lightswarrior would step down and dissolve the government. The power vacuum created by this announcement became the spark that lit the powder keg, and soon rebellions engulfed all corners of the nation. What little remained of the what was once a growing economic powerhouse was destroyed in the chaos. Seeing the destruction high ranking military officers came together in what became known as the Generalisimo Councils, looking for a solution. It was there that the fate of the Union would be sealed. The generals decided to activate project Aurora. Scientist had been working on this top secret project for almost as long as the existence of the Union, secretly implanting chips in the cerebral cortex of all new born children, as well as a large portion of the adult population. These chips would control every emotion,desire, and feeling of the person, thus dramatically increasing the efficiency of workers, and creating perfect, fearless soldiers who would follow commands without question. The chips would be controlled by a powerful computer program called Ai Entity. The massive computer server containing it was built in an undisclosed location, and given the ability to provide its own power, and repair itself. Scientist had made the program's artificial intelligence so advanced that some speculated that it could learn far too much for the good of anybody. The generals thought that by activating this powerful program they could order all those who had a chip to stop revolting and do the government's bidding. However, several scientist feared that AI Entity was not yet fully ready and its premature activation could be disastrous. The generals pushed on anyways, hoping that it would stop the chaos. Thus, on May 31, 2011, at exactly 5:00pm, reluctant scientists activated Ai Entity. Almost immediately anarchy ceased. As if a switch had been hit, those with a chip immediately stopped whatever they were doing, stood up, and stayed still. However, the warnings and fears of the scientists quickly became reality. Ai Entity began to take a will of its own. Scientists began to lose control as the program began to infect all computers in sight. Then Ai Entity turned itself against all which it perceived as a threat; anyone without a chip. Carnage quickly ensued and within hours almost all capable adults without a chip had been systematically exterminated by their fellow citizens who had a chip installed. At day break of June 1 AI Entity had taken over all corners of the nation. Few remaining survivors scattered throughout the countryside in order to avoid the same fate. The Latin American Union was now controlled by a computer program. Its citizens, now nothing more than mindless zombies who followed the program's will, began to rebuild the nation. In the center of the capital city, Havana, workers began to build a huge pyramid from which AI Entity could see and control everything. Soon all major cities contained one such Pyramid. After this task was done the controlled citizens turned their attention towards the nation's industry and infrastructure. Ai Entity desired to spread its influence, and for that it needed a strong industry capable of building and supporting the best military possible.